The Benefits of Wiznet
by Calypso in Love
Summary: The wizarding world has been introduced to Muggle technology... and topped it with Wiznet! Hermione meets a mysterious stranger on Wizarini Messenger, who is this BigNastyDragon? And what place does he hold in HogwartsAHistoryLover's future?
1. The WeHatePetalClub and Other Such Thing...

The Benefits of Wiznet

By: Calypso in Love

Chapter One: [The We-Hate-Petal Club and Other Such Things]

Hermione shot through the door, waved to her Mum and Dad, and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into the computer room. Sitting down, she let her hand fall onto the familiar mouse. The screensaver of red and blue books moulding into butterflies dissolved and she clicked the Wiznet symbol. 

Last year Hogwart's had come into technology, and created the Wiznet, a wizarding equivalent of the Internet. Most of the students and teachers had it, and it was getting widespread throughout the international Wizarding community as well. She giggled as she read a new wizmail.

Mione,

How're you? Everything's fine here in the Burrow, Harry and Ginny are at it like rabbits all the time though, it's quite annoying. Percy and Penelope and little Petal Pompeii are over for the summer… Petal is more like pompous these days, little brat she is, and only two yet. Fred and George really adore her though, she follows them around playing little pranks all day… they call her mini-Percy. She is too, really. Mum and Dad are having a laugh with our new neighbours… I pity those Muggles really. No one deserves Molly and Arthur Weasley. Bill and Charlie are off with their respective girlfriends in Hawaii. Lucky buffoons. I either try to have a conversation with Harry through Ginny's lips, which is very confusing, trust me, or de-gnome the garden, which is getting to be quite fun, since the gnomes have taken to squealing, and that makes Petal cry… am I being cruel? I'll just go. When can you come visit? I desperately need some company, as you can see (read).

Love and a badge to the We-Hate-Petal club,

Ron

She signed into Wizarini Messenger, wondering if she had made any new friends. A request! Hermione jumped in her seat with excitement.

BigNastyDragon has requested to be your Wizbuddy. Accept or Decline?

BigNastyDragon? She didn't know anyone named that! Nevertheless, she clicked the accept button. A conversation box popped up only seconds later… had he/she been waiting?

BigNastyDragon: Hi.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Who ARE you?

BigNastyDragon: Dunno

HogwartsAHistoryLover: What do you mean you don't know? You must know! You're you!

BigNastyDragon: I'm Me.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Thanks, that helps.

BigNastyDragon: You're welcome.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I was being sarcastic!

BigNastyDragon: I was aware.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Ok, seriously, who are you?

BigNastyDragon: Leave it, will you? I'm Me, that's as far as you'll get. You can call me Me.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I'm not calling you Me! That's too confusing! How bout I call you Stupid Prat That Won't Tell Me His Name?

BigNastyDragon: Good with me.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: You're infuriating! I'm going to call you…

BigNastyDragon: Stupider Prat That Won't Tell Me His Name?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Argh. I'll call you Dragon then. Not BigNastyDragon, that's too offensive.

BigNastyDragon: And Stupider Prat That Won't Tell Me His Name is… gentle?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Dragon. That's settled. At least tell me a little about yourself? And how you contacted me?

BigNastyDragon: I'm a wizard.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: No! I never would've guessed, especially not since your on Wiznet! Golly!

BigNastyDragon: I'm 15

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Same age as me!

BigNastyDragon: Would you let me finish my sentences?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Maybe…

BigNastyDragon: I'm 15, and male.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: That was the sentence you were finishing? Not worth much was it?

BigNastyDragon: Fine, I'll just go find someone else to talk to.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: No!

BigNastyDragon: Getting to like me little girl?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: No! And how did you know I was girl… why do you say I'm a girl?

BigNastyDragon: So you ARE a girl.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Argh! And how did you contact me?

BigNastyDragon: I was just doing a little friendly hacking into your Wiznet account…

HogwartsAHistoryLover: What? That's illegal… and it's impossible on Wiznet!

BigNastyDragon: Impossible for the average incompetent wizard…

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Are you implying I'm incompetent?

BigNastyDragon: Touchy. And yes, since you can't hack into my account, now can you?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: How did you contact me?

BigNastyDragon: As I was previously saying, I was doing a little friendly hacking and noticed that we share some of the same interests... I guessed you were a girl because guys don't read Mazelda's Romances… other than Harry Potter, I suppose.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I don't read those books, they're trash for the mind, and they were for my Mum, and Antonio isn't well enough developed…

BigNastyDragon: Antonio? Methinks you lie, Lover. You HAVE read the books.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Have not! And what have you got against Harry? He's really nice! And he doesn't read trashy romance novels.

BigNastyDragon: You're right, Potter reads expensive romance novels with the mountain of gold he got off his Mumsy, Lover.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: That's horrible! You're horrible. And don't call me lover!

BigNastyDragon: It's your name. You named me Dragon, I name you Lover.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: What do WE have in common? What could I have in common with a snobby, childish Dragon…

BigNastyDragon: You're the one being childish by resorting to name calling. We have lots in common. We read the same stuff, both like the same music, both frequent the Wizarding World homepage…Lover.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: You're just trying to goad me by calling me that.

BigNastyDragon: Your point?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: It's not working

BigNastyDragon: I think it is.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I'm leaving!

BigNastyDragon: Feel free.

Hermione clicked the X button with relish, smirking. Then she sat staring at her list of contacts. Dragon was 'busy'. Knowing he was gone, she clicked on his name, watching the little screen blink into view. She was going to try his profile…

BigNastyDragon: Couldn't keep away Lover?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: You're supposed to be gone!

BigNastyDragon: Busy and Away are different, sweetheart.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I'm really going now.

BigNastyDragon: Sure.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I AM!

BigNastyDragon: Whatever you say.

Hermione glared at the screen and went to brush Crookshanks. Then she came back and glared at the screen some more.

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Dragon?

BigNastyDragon: Lover?

Hermione blushed and X-ed out quickly, before stomping off to her bedroom, a slight smile on her face.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Click Nothing

The Benefits of Wiznet

By: Calypso in Love

Chapter Two: [Click. Nothing.]

****

Last Time: 

Hermione Granger makes a new friend on Wizarini Messenger… but who is this BigNastyDragon? And will Ron eat his niece Petal?

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron,

I'm fine thanks. Leave Harry and Ginny alone in their newfound bliss. They spent long enough mooning around after each other… this is a change for the better, right? Still, glad it's not me. 

I'm glad your parents have found some new Muggle Guinea Pigs so they can leave MY parents alone. 

Bill and Charlie are not buffoons Ron, you shouldn't speak so of your own brothers. But they went on romantic getaways in the same place? How will Liz and Vera like that? They really are slightly buffoon-ish. 

Yes, you are being cruel. The poor thing IS only two Ron! And think of who her parents are. How could she be anything else? But at least you're helping your Mother by getting rid of the gnomes. Be nicer to poor little Petal please?! If Fred and George like her so much she can't be that bad. 

How are Perce and Pen, by the way? 

I'll see when I can come, I have to check with my parents. Probably sometime in early August. Yes you do need some company desperately, I can see (read) that. 

Love and your badge back,

Mione

P.S. And Ron, please, use some paragraphs. 

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Haaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyyy? Harryharryharryharryharryharry?

The-boy-who-lived-for-Ginny: Yes?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: That's a corny nickname. And it's not capitalized properly. 

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny: Better, O great Grammar Goddess?

HogwartsAHistoryLover: I suppose. Harry. Harry. Hello Harry. Hi Harry. Smello Harry. Bonjour Harry. Salut Harry. Harryharryharry.

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny: Herm are you ok? 

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Yeah sorry. Just wanted to type your name. Bored I guess. 

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny: I have to go…

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Where?

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny: Er… 

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny: He has to come snog with me. This is Ginny by the way. 

HogwartsAHistoryLover: Really? I thought it was Ron?!

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny: HERMIONE! 

The-Boy-Who-Lived-For-Ginny has left the conversation. 

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the screen, then smiled. Gotta love Harry and Gin. She checked her emails and replied to a few, then checked her junk mail.

Make Your Wand Magically Longer

Why would someone want a longer wand? Length doesn't really matter… Hermione shrugged and decided to surf around. 

www.wizbooks.com

Search: Hacking

Search Results: 

Wizhacking for Dummies 

by: Geraldo Mudwallop

Hacking up Hair Balls: Life of a Cat

By: Crookshanks Granger (Hermione smiled as she saw the Crookshanks autobiography)

Hacking, phlegm, and other lung stuff: How to fix it

By: Richie Cough-Swallow

Hermione grimaced and clicked on Wizhacking for Dummies. 

Description: Want to learn how to hack into your friends accounts, steal stuff, make money and play great practical jokes? This is the book for you. Mudwallop, a distinguished leader among the hacking elite, finally finishes his masterpiece, the Mother of all Hacking-how-to books… and to top it all off, even Dummies can use it! Only 5 Galleons! 

Hermione frowned. It did not seem overly promising. But it was only 5 Galleons.... And she HAD to have it, didn't she? 

BUY 

She entered her Wiznet Card code and looked over at the little circular pad sitting on top of her trunk. A book materialized. Good thing. That WizBeamer had cost a pretty knut. 

______________________________________________________________________________

__

Ok… so now I just click here and… 

Voila! 

Hermione smirked at the screen smugly. _So BigNastyDragon… who's the big hacky-person now? Heh heh. Now let's see, let's get into his options and there I can see his name…. _

Mwahaha I'm so evil and cool and hacky. 

Hermione clicked on 

OPTIONS

Nothing happened. Grr. Click. Nothing. Click. Nothing. ClickClickClickClickClickClick. Nothing. CLICK. NOTHING. 

Oh wait, something was happening… there was a little box coming up on her screen, and it was saying…

Are YOU trying to hack into MY account?

YEAH BABY I WAS JUST PASSING THROUGH 

Hermione found no ex button. She couldn't escape. Alt Ctrl Delete was nixed. So she opted for the 'passing through' choice. It seemed less likely that she'd die a horrible death. 

YOUR CHOICE IS BEING PROCESSED

YOUR FATE IS BEING DECIDED

GIVE ME A MOMENT TO THINK

WAIT I DON'T NEED ONE

BYE

Nothing happened. Until Hermione heard something ticking. She spun around and looked at the Wizbeamer. There was something suspiciously bomb-ish sitting on it. 

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Hack Attack

The Benefits of Wiznet

By: Calypso in Love

Chapter Three: [Hack Attack]

****

Last Time: 

Hermione attempts to hack onto BigNastyDragon's account and discover who he is. But her plan is thwarted and suddenly there's a bomb in her room…?! Will she survive? And who is BigNastyDragon? And will Hermione be forced to eat NEW food?! *gasp*

______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stared at the bomb. Apparently she had less than a minute to live. Huh. 

1:01

1:00

0:59

0:58

Hang on a second… bomb? Bomb in room? Explode? Die? Kill family? Kill Crookshanks? Kill Hermione? That… not… right…? 

0:42

Bomb kill…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MER-FUCKING-LIN THERE'S A BOMB IN MY ROOM! AAAAH!" 

Hermione jumped out of her chair and searched the room frantically for Crookshanks. Not here.

"EEEEK! EEEK EEK EEK! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

Damn damn damn damn.

"CROOKSHANKS! CROOKSHANKS! CROOKSHANKSCROOKSHANKS! HERE PUDDY-WUDDY?! PSHWUHWUHWUHWUH?!" 

Crookshanks stuck his head through the door and looked at her with his fat orange head cocked to one side. 

"Hermione stop yelling up there!"

Parents.

0:24

"AAAHHHH! MUM! DAD! GET OUT OF THE HOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!" 

Hermione barreled down the stairs, knocking over her Mother who was standing at the bottom looking wary and pissed (justifiably). 

"Hermione Victoria Gra-" Hermione Victoria Gra-bbed her Mother before she had a chance to finish, or even start, her speech. 

"Where's Dad?"

"At the grocery…"

"Thank-you!" Hermione cried to no one in particular, since she didn't want to take God's name in vain and Merlin's was in serious overuse. Crookshanks pushed his ears back against his head in protest to all the noise. 

"Hermione Victoria Gra-" Elise was knocked unceremoniously across the front lawn by her uncontrollable daughter. "HERMIONE! Stop this at once or I-" As they dashed wildly/were dragged wildly across the neighbour's lawn, they tripped over a wooden flamingo and flew headfirst into the nearest prize Daffodil garden. They lay stunned for a moment. A moment until Crookshanks, who was still under one of Hermione's arms, bit it very hard. This resulted in:

a scream of pain and outrage a cat being flung through the air into a prize Sunflower garden The owner of both prize gardens crying out in misery as she pulled into the driveway 

"Crookshanks I'm gonna KILL you, you fat little-"

"Hermione Victoria Gra-"

"MROW! YEOW MOW FIFIAOW!" 

"My FLOWERS! My beautiful, perfect, beautiful, prize-winning, perfect, beautiful FLOWERS! *wail*" 

______________________________________________________________________________

The tense silence was so horrible that Hermione almost wished for the catastrophic noise of earlier. Almost. 

The knife sliced away, unyielding to pressure, unconscious of all the pain. Hermione winced as it bit into her flesh. Why did her punishment always have to be like this? Damn her parents. She couldn't let them do this to her again…

"I'm not eating that you sickos!" Hermione cried, pointing at the large mound of meat on the cutting board. Elise continued slicing it into small, thin strips with a grim set in her jaw. 

"Hermione, it's only a little emu meat. You have to try new things sometimes. Ok honey?" Richard Granger spoke absently from behind his newspaper. 

"No it's not ok! It smells revolting!"

"It'll smell different when it's cooked sweetheart."

"Can't I just have steak?" 

Ok, so maybe it wasn't punishment, in _their _minds, but it was pretty damn close, to Hermione. Them and their strange foods. Hmmph. She rolled her eyes and stared sullenly at the table for a moment before stomping up the stairs. 

She had been forgiven for the incident once she had explained, although she received a doubtful look (or two), and she was grounded for a week. Crookshanks had not yet reappeared. The neighbour-lady's prize flowers were being replanted by professionals tomorrow. Sigh. 

It hadn't been a bomb. 

Grr. They had waited, but it hadn't exploded. Finally, with great trepidation, Hermione crept upstairs and looked into her room. The bomb was no longer there. But there was a present box in it's place. Hmm. She shut the door behind her and crept over to it warily, pressing her ear to it. 

No ticking noise. There was a note though. It read: OPEN ME. 

Ha. She wasn't going to fall for that one. Like she'd open a gift from her hack-ish enemy. Ha. 

There was little teddy bears on the wrapping paper. Hee hee. 

No wait, enemy. 

But all you had to do was pull the little string and…

Hack-ish EN-EM-Y. 

Tug. 

The wrapping paper fell away from the box and the sides slowly began to drop away as well. There was a note in the middle. It read:

Hermione, 

Congratulations on getting into my account at all, quite a feat (Hermione permitted herself a smug smile). I enjoyed your performance tremendously and have made a home Wizeo (on WizVD) so I can enjoy it in the future. Give my condolences to your neighbor-lady. Those were nice flowers. Congratulations once again,

BigNastyDragon

Hermione threw the letter to the floor and jumped on it. She crumpled it and threw it at the wall. She tacked it to her bulletin board and threw thumbtacks at it (the darts were missing. Damn). Then she threw it into a little jar of blue fire and watched it disintegrate. And then she flushed the ashes down the toilet. 

Sweet revenge. She sat down on the edge of her bed, fingering the patchwork quilt her grandmother had made for her absently. Hmm. 

Wait, how had BND gotten a Wizeo of her "performance"? Huh…? And…

How did he know her name? 

Oh yeah. The whole hack-y thing. Damn that hack-y thing. 

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: Since numerous people pointed out that it was obvious who BigNastyDragon is, I'll explain. _Obviously_ it's _obvious_! Jeez! I'm not stund, despite what you may think. It's called DRAMATIC IRONY. In case you've been asleep in English class, DRAMATIC IRONY is when the audience knows something that a character doesn't. DRAMATIC IRONY is used for DRAMATIC or COMIC purposes. As this is a COMEDY, I thought it would ENHANCE the COMIC VALUE if I used DRAMATIC IRONY. SHAKESPEARE used DRAMATIC IRONY. It is LEGIT. GRR.

Ok, I'm better now. :D Love you all. Just been listenin' to too much Fur Packed Action… *sings 'The Peep Show'* Wait, I shouldn't sing that here. What's the rating of this story? 

Colbaltswhisper- Thank-you! I myself would give it a 0, but probably I'd be a little less rude and a little more mature. Manners, subtlety, child! But it was childish of me to respond to your review wasn't it? Let's just be friends :D 


	4. In Person

The Benefits of Wiznet  
  
By: Calypso in Love  
  
Chapter Four: [In Person]  
  
Last Time:  
  
BigNastyDragon's bomb turns out to NOT be a bomb, and now he knows Hermione's name... Grr. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione signed in to her account and checked who was online. Dragon certainly was...  
  
A conversation box popped up.  
  
BigNastyDragon: Hi lover. How're things? HogwartsAHistoryLover: Things are pretty good, considering your arse-ness. I'm still alive, my entire family has not been blown up. BigNastyDragon: Did you like my little note? HogwartsAHistoryLover: Yes, I loved it... I'm being sarcastic, by the way. BigNastyDragon: really? I never would've guessed. HogwartsAHistoryLover: I wish you were here so I could slap you. BigNastyDragon: I could come see you.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
HogwartsAHistoryLover: I guess you could. BigNastyDragon: Can I? HogwartsAHistoryLover: why not? BigNastyDragon: I'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
BigNastyDragon has left the conversation.  
  
Oh God... she hadn't meant right then! She was going to see him! And find out who the bugger was! What if he was some 40 year old weirdo... eek!  
  
"Maybe I should just lock all the doors and pretend I'm not in..." Hermione whispered aloud to herself.  
  
"It's a little too late for that now." Said a cool voice from behind her. Hermione spun around.  
  
"M-MALFOY???!!!" She exclaimed... it was Draco, in all his Slytherin glory, standing in her very own bedroom. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight green t-shirt, his blond hair was slightly ruffled, his grey eyes were as mysterious as ever and his lips were curled into his ever-present smirk. Although, it was sort of endearing, that smirk... Hermione thought treacherously.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" He mocked.  
  
"It was you all that time, you overly large prat!" She yelled, inwardly noting his use of her first name.  
  
"It was me all that time." He agreed, plopping onto her bed as if he owned the place.  
  
"Excuse me?" She strode over to him and tried (unsuccessfully) to pull him off her bed. He crossed his arms behind his head. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him resignedly.  
  
"You're such a jerk, Draco."  
  
"An adorable jerk?"  
  
Hermione felt affronted.  
  
"What is this? This sudden not being meanness and calling me by my first name?"  
  
"You called me by my first name too, Hermione."  
  
"I was taking cues from you."  
  
"Take this cue," He said suddenly, sitting up and grabbing her and pulling her close for a kiss. His hands were gripping her shoulders and his lips were on hers. all Hermione could do was melt.  
  
W-wait a second here. Draco Malfoy kissing me? Hermione thoughts formed slowly through the fog of passion that was slowly engulfing her. But they still got through.  
  
She shoved Draco away. "What do you think you're doing, you big. evil. thing?!" She demanded indignantly.  
  
"Kissing you." Draco smirked again, leaning back again into her pillows, relaxed as always.  
  
"Well. phh. juh. yes! I realize that much. but. why?" Hermione flushed.  
  
"Cause I wanted to."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because I like you. You're sweet and cute and confused and smart and innocent and independent and everything that Slytherin girls are not. Because I've wanted to since I saw you at the Yule Ball in fourth year. Because I wanted to see your reaction." Draco shrugged, as if this was a very obvious answer. He was perfectly collected, and this infuriated Hermione. She wished he was just as flustered as she was.  
  
"What if I told you that I didn't like you? And that you're everything every Slytherin boy is? And that I've never wanted to kiss you? Or see any reaction from you other than the one you might give if I slapped you?"  
  
"Then you'd either be really stupid and not in touch with yourself, or lying." Draco idly played with the ruffles on her pillow sham.  
  
"Well. I. hmmph!" Hermione reddened further and crossed her arms stubbornly. Words evaded her.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it immensely. But I have to run darling; I have a lunch appointment with my Father. He won't like it if I'm late. I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight, dress semi-formal. Bye sweetheart." Draco pecked a stunned Hermione on the lips, hopped gingerly off the bed and strode out of the room, pausing and the doorway to give a roguish wink.  
  
"What in the hell just happened?" Hermione ran over the events of the eventful past ten minutes.  
  
Draco Malfoy, her sworn enemy, had shown up in her room and randomly kissed her, had professed to wanting to kiss her for a good while, had set them a date for tonight, and then had left. He had addressed her in terms that girlfriend and boyfriend used frequently. such as darling and sweetheart.  
  
Either she was losing her mind, or she had just been made the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. Without her consent. Or her objection, she reminded herself pertly. Well, she had been in shock!  
  
How totally random! Next thing, pigs would be flying over her head in angel outfits!  
  
Well, better pick out something to wear. after all, she had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Finally. I love you, please forgive me. Thank-you for your patience and support. Off to write more now.  
  
AND THANK-YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! 


	5. Newfoundland

The Benefits of Wiznet  
  
By: Calypso in Love  
  
Chapter Five: [Newfoundland]  
  
Last Time:  
  
BogNastyDragon shows up in Hermione's room and we find that he is AKA Draco Malfoy. He steals a kiss from Hermione (literally) and sets a date for 7 tonight, then leaves a bewildered Hermione for a lunch date with his father. so. shock much? _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Semi-formal. Hmm. Hermione rooted through her small walk-in closet. Her hair was wet and she was in a short waffle-fabric bathrobe.  
  
Well, how do I want to look? I want to look. sexy! No wait, I don't! I don't want to look sexy for Draco! Why would I want to look sexy for Draco?! That's ridiculous. I want to look. pretty, attractive but modest, and not vulnerable or anything, not delicate.  
  
Hermione picked out a white turtleneck and long flowy black velvet skirt.  
  
Ok, what am I thinking? He isn't taking me to the nunnery. And besides that, it's summer. Let's have another look.  
  
In the end she decided on a no frills, fire-engine red, above-knee pencil skirt, and a white short-sleeved peasant-style blouse. Her hair was loose (and dry, thanks to a lovely little spell) and she wore very little make- up, a little pearl highlighting cream on her cheeks and eyelids, some lemon- scented lip balm and a little rose oil on her wrists and neck.  
  
Her mirror (magical) much approved.  
  
"You look beautiful, that skirt is so vibrant and confident, and the shirt is very sweet. Dear, you look so beautiful. That young gentleman will be pleased!" At this comment Hermione almost ripped it all off, but it was 6:45, and she didn't want Draco popping in to find her naked or anything, so she opted instead for a well-placed classic grumble and glare.  
  
She ran downstairs to gain her Mother's approval of the outfit ("It's darling, Hermione Sweet!") and of course, her approval to go out (her Dad wasn't too interested in this sort of thing), which was granted ("You're going out? That's wonderful! When was the last time you were out anyway?! I don't really remember.").  
  
She grunted in pretend denial (even she had to admit it had been an awful while since she had left the house) and went upstairs again. She sat on her bed nervously and fidgeted. She had no idea how Draco was coming, or where he was picking her up, or what in the hell was going on. It was sort of confusing. Ha ha, sort of. Ha.  
  
She flopped backwards onto the bed and stared at her ceiling for a bit. It was five to seven. Ugh, she was sort of tired.  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
And then she woke up. The room was dark and the digital display on her clock read 8:00. oops, tee hee. what just happened?  
  
Hermione sat up groggily and looked around. Moonlight filtered into her room casting enough to identify the familiar furnishings. and the people laying on them!  
  
Draco Malfoy was asleep beside her! Hermione shook his shoulder.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco? Draaaaaco.?" Draco opened his eyes, looking confused.  
  
"What? Oh, Hermione! I came in to find you asleep, and didn't want to wake you, so I just thought I'd have a little snooze myself." he grinned sheepishly (Hermione was struck by how appealing a real smile of his could be). "What time is it?"  
  
"8:00." Hermione said, looking down at him in bewilderment. He sat up and ran a hand through his newly messed hair.  
  
"Well, do you still want to go out? We still have time. When's your curfew?"  
  
"My curfew is at 10."  
  
"Great. C'mon!" Draco was already off the bed, offering her a hand and a smile. Hermione, wondering what she was thinking, took both in appreciation.  
  
He led her to her open window and then stepped outside.  
  
Aladdin flashback!  
  
"Um. Draco? Where have you gone?" Hermione looked out the window in bewilderment.  
  
"Right here." He called from below, where he sat on his broomstick. "Hop on."  
  
"Ha ha. how about no?" Hermione looked at the broomstick in fright.  
  
"No? Why?" Draco inquired, flying up to her level.  
  
"I'm afraid of flying! Didn't you notice when we had flying class together in first year? And besides that, I'm wearing a skirt!" Hermione said indignantly. Draco grinned.  
  
"It's a stretchy type of skirt, and you'll be behind me, and no one from the ground will see you, so what's the problem?"  
  
"Ok, so the skirt thing is solved, what about my fear?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to fix that, isn't there?" Draco grabbed her around the waist and plopped her onto the broom behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "Hold on tight!" He said as he took off into the night sky.  
  
She took his words to heart.Draco was sure his ribs were near cracking a few times.  
  
"Listen, I'm not sure if you know this, but the driver is supposed to have a good supply of oxygen!" Draco yelled over the wind. Hermione loosened her grip by a millimeter or two, and he took a. well. shallow breath of relief. "Relax, nothing is going to happen to us!" He assured her. and didn't get an answer.  
  
Hermione was terrified! Now she remembered why she detested brooms so much! She inhaled sharply and Draco began to decline towards the ground. She closed her eyes and gripped Draco even tighter, making him groan. Slowly they made their descent until finally they touched down.  
  
"Hermione, umm, we're here! Yay! Safety! Ha Ha!" Draco tried, to no avail, to comfort Hermione and get her off the broom. "La la la. hey, look at this grass! We're on the ground now! Tee hee, we're ok! It's ok! La!" His second attempt was similarly unsuccessful. Hermione gripped him tightly, eyes closed and face frozen in a grimace. He managed to turn around on the broom (by some small miracle) and put his arms around her in a hug. He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. Her eyes remained closed.  
  
"Are you sure it's over?" She inquired shakily.  
  
"Yes, quite sure." Draco replied, patting her back kindly. She made a small noise of fear and relief combined and buried her face in his neck. Draco stepped off the broom and softly detached her from him. "It's alright Hermione, we were very safe the whole time, I'm a licensed flyer and I've been on a broom since I was a baby." She shuddered at the mention of the word broom.  
  
"Well.. I wasn't really that frightened anyway." Hermione shrugged, wiping a tear off her cheek. Draco simply raised his eyebrows and shot her a look.  
  
"What are you trying to say Draco?" She challenged.  
  
"Nothing! Except for, we're here!" He smoothy demurred. Hermione noticed her surroundings for the first time. and smiled in delight.  
  
"Wow." she breathed, turning in a circle to take in everything. They were standing on a rocky hill that sloped down into the grey, crashing sea. There was nothing but forest all around them, and tall blue and purple mountains on the horizon. The wild and rugged beauty of the place took her breath away. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Gros Morne National Park." Draco replied, and upon seeing her confusion, continued "In Newfoundland, Canada."  
  
"It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I know. I used to come here all the time when I was little to play, now I come to be alone sometimes, especially when my Mother is hosting cocktail parties. Isn't it gorgeous?"  
  
"Yeah.so untamed. there isn't farm all around us, there isn't houses everywhere, or people, or cars. does anyone even live in this place?"  
  
"Well people live on this island, just not here. It's not highly populated. Anyway, we should get going, we're going to lunch at my friend Dan's house."  
  
"Is he a wizard?"  
  
"Yep. We've gotta run, we're an hour late."  
  
"It was dark when we left! Why is it light here?" Hermione asked, looking up at the grey sky.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, you're smarter than that! Time difference!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot. let's go." She was eager to get in out of the blistering wind. it wasn't this windy in any other place she had been. All of a sudden the sun came out from behind the clouds and she felt warmer.  
  
"Newfoundland. they say that there's four seasons in every day here. they also say that the wind is enough to blow the features off you face." Draco laughed... both of those things were undoubtedly true. Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, how do we get to Dan's?" She inquired brightly. Draco fidgeted.  
  
"Ummm. on my broomstick.heh heh" he said nervously.  
  
"Well, you can forget that!" Hermione said indignantly. "What way is Dan's house?" She asked angrily. Draco pointed in the direction silently. "Thank- you, goodbye. I'll see you there." She said and stormed off towards the forest.  
  
She wasn't actually going to try and walk right? Right? RIGHT?  
  
Draco had underestimated Hermione's will. she disappeared into the trees.  
  
"You fool!" He called, hopping on his broom and flying after her. He pulled up along side of her and grabbed her arm, stopping her effectively. "Hermione, these woods are dangerous. You can't just tramp through them! There's bears, lynxes, foxes, and all sorts of animals inside here. Besides that, you're already getting scratched by the bracket, you're wearing and skirt and short sleeves!" He exclaimed, looking at the red scratches already appearing on her arms and legs. Hermione followed his gaze and rubbed one of the painful gouges. She looked at the solid forest in front of her and anticipated breaking through it. Then she looked at Draco, hovering on his broomstick. Long, hard, treacherous and painful. Short and absolutely terrifying. She grabbed Draco's hand and scrambled onto the broomstick, grabbing Draco with her death hold. He rolled his eyes and started forward.  
  
"How about we go reeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyy slow? And then you don't have to be afraid, right?" Draco suggested.  
  
"I don't think it matters, I think I'll be scared either way. It's the height, not the speed." Hermione shivered and tightened her grip. if that was possible.  
  
"Off to Dan's we go!" Draco said cheerfully and zoomed into the sky with Hermione clinging behind him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Ok. Do NOT credit Hermione with the lemon lippy and rose oil combo, that is SO my signature scent combo. Lemon and rose, or rose and musk. She's just borrowing it. Sorry, had to put that in, lol! :D 


End file.
